Crackpot
"Wahahahahaha!! Break out the lighter, we're gonna smoke some weed tonight!" ''-Crackpot'' Crackpot (once known as Jackpot) is a character that debuts throughout the Scorpius series. She serves as a supporting antagonist in the X arc during the Elements of Destruction saga, and becomes a supporting protagonist during the Crisis and Open arc. She also represents the element of drugs (luck), living up to her title. She is the older sister of Earth Slicer, and the first daughter of Earth Tremor and Green Clover. Even though she gets along with Doomsday and the rest of her friends of the Elements of Destruction, she often causes dismay to them due to her smoking habits. Due to her being possessed by Craddict, she can take as many drugs as she can, with the exception of bath salts, and is more hyped up than usual. Out of all members of the Elements of Destruction, Crackpot is considered to be the funniest, since she often jokes around. Physical Appearance Crackpot appears as a mare with a light brown coat and a messy forest green mane and tail. Her eyes are also green, though lighter than her mane, and her freckles are white. Her mark on her sides are a depiction of crack mixing with a pot, a reference to "smoking pot". As Jackpot, her coat was a lighter color along with a light green mane and tail. Her mark was three coins with number 7s on them. Development Crackpot's design was inspired by Applepills, a pony freak. Personality As Jackpot, she was always serious, working hard to accomplish things she wanted. She was also self-reserved, behaving politely based on business. Of course, her parents and her friends often used her "luck-based" skills to get lucky to win prizes, relationships, and the lottery. However, she does not like to fail, which sets up a flaw. As Crackpot however, her personality changes. She is more laid back, and is highly distracted by the very things around her. She is also quite restless and isn't afraid to fail unless drugs are involved, especially if it's marijuana. Her luck is now around addiction, doing anything to get her drugs. As long as she has her drugs around, she is quite sane and relaxed, but if her drugs are taken from her, she goes berserk and attacks anyone that has any drug on them. However, she is able to make friends very easily based on being humorous or if those around her share drugs with her. If anyone shares a drug with her, they are her friend for life. Background As a filly, Jackpot was always used to promote good fortunes for others, including her parents, despite them being rich. As a result, she became serious and always worked hard to complete things. However, when Earth Quake came into the picture years later, she never got along with her due to her parents paying attention to her more than her younger sister. This caused a downward spiral for her, now hating her life. One day outside a dark alley behind a bar, she tried to smoke some marijuana, which contained the spirit of Craddict, and possesses her fully, becoming Crackpot, which eases her tensions and allowed her to fully enjoy life to the fullest. In the few hours of her "rebirth", she attacks a man in a dim lit room for his drugs and kills him afterwards, using it before she took off.